14th United States Congress
The Fourteenth United States Congress was a meeting of the legislative branch of the United States federal government, consisting of the United States Senate and the United States House of Representatives. It met in the Old Brick Capitol in Washington, D.C. from March 4, 1815 to March 3, 1817, during the seventh and eighth years of James Madison's presidency. The apportionment of seats in the House of Representatives was based on the Third Census of the United States in 1810. Both chambers had a Democratic-Republican majority. Major events ]] Major legislation * April 10, 1816: Establishment of the Second Bank of the United States, ch. 94, States admitted and territories organized * December 11, 1816: Indiana was admitted as a state. * March 3, 1817: Alabama Territory was created from a portion of the Mississippi Territory Party summary The count below identifies party affiliations at the beginning of the first session of this Congress, and includes members from vacancies and newly admitted states, when they were first seated. Changes resulting from subsequent replacements are shown below in the "Changes in membership" section. Senate * Democratic-Republican (DR): 26 (majority) * Federalist (F): 12 TOTAL members: 38 House of Representatives * Democratic-Republican (DR): 119 (majority) * Federalist (F): 64 TOTAL members: 183 Leadership Senate * President: Vacant * President pro tempore: John Gaillard (DR) of South Carolina, first elected December 4, 1815 House of Representatives * Speaker: Henry Clay (DR) of Kentucky Members This list is arranged by chamber, then by state. Senators are listed in order of seniority, and Representatives are listed by district. Senate Senators were elected by the state legislatures every two years, with one-third beginning new six year terms with each Congress. Preceding the names in the list below are Senate class numbers, which indicate the cycle of their election. In this Congress, Class 1 meant their term began with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1820; Class 2 meant their term ended with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1816; and Class 3 meant their term began in the last Congress, requiring reelection in 1818. Connecticut * 1. Samuel W. Dana (F) * 3. David Daggett (F) Delaware * 1. Outerbridge Horsey (F) * 2. William H. Wells (F) Georgia * 3. Charles Tait (DR) * 2. William W. Bibb (DR) :* George Troup (DR) Indiana * 1. James Noble (DR) * 3. Waller Taylor (DR) Kentucky * 2. William T. Barry (DR) :* Martin D. Hardin (F) * 3. Isham Talbot (DR) Louisiana * 2. James Brown (DR) * 3. Eligius Fromentin (DR) Maryland * 3. Robert H. Goldsborough (F) * 1. Robert G. Harper (F), installed February 5, 1816 :* Alexander C. Hanson (F) Massachusetts * 2. Joseph Bradley Varnum (DR) * 1. Christopher Gore (F) :* Eli P. Ashmun (F) New Hampshire * 3. Jeremiah Mason (F) * 2. Thomas W. Thompson (F) New Jersey * 2. John Condit (DR) * 1. James J. Wilson (DR) New York * 3. Rufus King (F) * 1. Nathan Sanford (DR) North Carolina * 2. James Turner (DR), until November 21, 1816 :* Montfort Stokes (DR), installed December 4, 1816 * 3. Vacant, until December 13, 1815 :* Nathaniel Macon (DR), installed December 13, 1815 Ohio * 3. Jeremiah Morrow (DR) * 1. Benjamin Ruggles (DR) Pennsylvania * 3. Abner Lacock (DR) * 1. Jonathan Roberts (DR) Rhode Island * 2. Jeremiah B. Howell (DR) * 1. William Hunter (F) South Carolina * 3. John Gaillard (DR) * 2. John Taylor (DR) :* William Smith (DR) Tennessee * 2. Jesse Wharton (DR) :* John Williams (DR) * 1. George W. Campbell (DR), installed October 10, 1815 - End Vermont * 3. Dudley Chase (DR) * 1. Isaac Tichenor (F) Virginia * 1. James Barbour (DR) * 2. Vacant until January 3, 1816 :* Armistead T. Mason (DR), installed January 3, 1816 House of Representatives Connecticut All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Epaphroditus Champion (F) * . John Davenport (F) * . Lyman Law (F) * . Jonathan O. Moseley (F) * . Timothy Pitkin (F) * . Lewis B. Sturges (F) * . Benjamin Tallmadge (F) Delaware Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Thomas Clayton (F) * . Thomas Cooper (F) Georgia All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Alfred Cuthbert (DR) :* Zadock Cook (DR) * . John Forsyth (DR) * . Bolling Hall (DR) * . Wilson Lumpkin (DR) * . Thomas Telfair (DR) * . Richard Henry Wilde (DR) Indiana * . William Hendricks (DR) Kentucky * . James Clark (DR) :* Thomas Fletcher (DR) * . Henry Clay (DR), installed October 30, 1815 * . Richard M. Johnson (DR) * . Joseph Desha (DR) * . Alney McLean (DR) * . Solomon P. Sharp (DR) * . Samuel McKee (DR) * . Stephen Ormsby (DR) * . Micah Taul (DR) * . Benjamin Hardin (DR) Louisiana * . Thomas B. Robertson (DR) Maryland The 5th district was a plural district with two representatives. * . Philip Stuart (F) * . John C. Herbert (F) * . Alexander C. Hanson (F) :* George Peter (F) * . George Baer, Jr. (F) * . Nicholas R. Moore (DR) :* Samuel Smith (DR) * . William Pinkney (DR) :* Peter Little (DR) * . Stevenson Archer (DR) * . Robert Wright (DR) * . Charles Goldsborough (F) Massachusetts * . Artemas Ward, Jr. (F) * . Timothy Pickering (F) * . Jeremiah Nelson (F) * . Asahel Stearns (F) * . Elijah H. Mills (F) * . Samuel Taggart (F) * . John W. Hulbert (F) * . William Baylies (F) * . John Reed, Jr. (F) * . Laban Wheaton (F) * . Elijah Brigham (F) :* Benjamin Adams (F) * . Solomon Strong (F) * . Nathaniel Ruggles (F) * . Cyrus King (F) * . George Bradbury (F) * . Benjamin Brown (F) * . James Carr (F) * . Thomas Rice (F) * . Samuel S. Conner (DR) * . Albion K. Parris (DR) New Hampshire All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Charles H. Atherton (F) * . Bradbury Cilley (F) * . William Hale (F) * . Roger Vose (F) * . Daniel Webster (F) * . Jeduthun Wilcox (F) New Jersey All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Ezra Baker (DR) * . Ephraim Bateman (DR) * . Benjamin Bennet (DR) * . Lewis Condict (DR) * . Henry Southard (DR) * . Thomas Ward (DR) New York There were six plural districts, the 1st, 2nd, 12th, 15th, 20th & 21st, each had two representatives. * . Henry Crocheron (DR) * . George Townsend (DR) * . William Irving (DR) * . Peter H. Wendover (DR) * . Jonathan Ward (DR) * . Abraham H. Schenck (DR) * . Thomas P. Grosvenor (F) * . Jonathan Fisk (DR) :* James W. Wilkin (DR) * . Samuel R. Betts (DR) * . John Adams (DR) :* Erastus Root (DR) * . John Lovett (F) * . Hosea Moffitt (F) * . John W. Taylor (DR) * . Asa Adgate (DR), took seat June 17, 1815 * . John Savage (DR) * . John B. Yates (DR) * . Daniel Cady (F) * . James Birdsall (DR) * . Jabez D. Hammond (DR) * . Thomas R. Gold (F) * . Westel Willoughby, Jr. (DR), seated December 13, 1815 * . Moss Kent (F) * . Victory Birdseye (DR) * . Oliver C. Comstock (DR) * . Enos T. Throop (DR) :* Daniel Avery (DR) * . Micah Brooks (DR) * . Peter B. Porter (DR) :* Archibald S. Clarke (DR) North Carolina * . William H. Murfree (DR) * . Joseph H. Bryan (DR) * . James W. Clark (DR) * . William Gaston (F) * . William R. King (DR) :* Charles Hooks (DR) * . Nathaniel Macon (DR) :* Weldon N. Edwards (DR) * . John Culpepper (F) * . Richard Stanford (DR) :* Samuel Dickens (DR) * . Bartlett Yancey (DR) * . William C. Love (DR) * . Daniel M. Forney (DR) * . Israel Pickens (DR) * . Lewis Williams (DR) Ohio * . John McLean (DR) :* William Henry Harrison (DR) * . John Alexander (DR) * . William Creighton, Jr. (DR) * . James Caldwell (DR) * . James Kilbourne (DR) * . David Clendenin (DR) Pennsylvania There were six plural districts, the 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 6th & 10th had two representatives each, the 1st had four representatives. * . Joseph Hopkinson (F) * . William Milnor (F) * . Thomas Smith (F) * . Jonathan Williams (DR) :* John Sergeant (F) * . William Darlington (DR) * . John Hahn (DR) * . James M. Wallace (DR), installed October 10, 1815 * . John Whiteside (DR) * . Hugh Glasgow (DR) * . William Crawford (DR) * . William Maclay (DR) * . Samuel D. Ingham (DR) * . John Ross (DR) * . Joseph Hiester (DR) * . William Piper (DR) * . David Bard (DR) :* Thomas Burnside (DR) :* William P. Maclay (DR) * . Jared Irwin (DR) * . William Wilson (DR) * . William Findley (DR) * . Aaron Lyle (DR) * . Isaac Griffin (DR) * . John Woods (F) * . Thomas Wilson (DR) Rhode Island Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . John L. Boss, Jr. (F) * . James B. Mason (F) South Carolina * . Henry Middleton (DR) * . William Lowndes (DR) * . Benjamin Huger (F) * . John J. Chappell (DR) * . William Woodward (DR) * . John C. Calhoun (DR) * . John Taylor (DR) * . Thomas Moore (DR) * . William Mayrant (DR) :* Stephen D. Miller (DR) Tennessee * . Samuel Powell (DR) * . John Sevier (DR) :* William G. Blount (DR) * . Isaac Thomas (DR) * . Bennett H. Henderson (DR) * . Newton Cannon (DR) * . James B. Reynolds (DR) Vermont All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Daniel Chipman (F) * . Luther Jewett (F) * . Chauncey Langdon (F) * . Asa Lyon (F) * . Charles Marsh (F) * . John Noyes (F) Virginia * . John G. Jackson (DR) * . Magnus Tate (F) * . Henry St. George Tucker (DR) * . William McCoy (DR) * . James Breckinridge (F) * . Daniel Sheffey (F) * . Ballard Smith (DR) * . Joseph Lewis, Jr. (F) * . John P. Hungerford (DR) * . Aylett Hawes (DR) * . Philip P. Barbour (DR) * . William H. Roane (DR) * . Burwell Bassett (DR) * . William A. Burwell (DR) * . Matthew Clay (DR) :* John Kerr (DR) * . John Randolph (DR) * . James Pleasants (DR) * . Thomas Gholson, Jr. (DR) :* Thomas M. Nelson (DR) * . Peterson Goodwyn (DR) * . James Johnson (DR) * . Thomas Newton, Jr. (DR) * . Hugh Nelson (DR) * . John Clopton (DR) :* John Tyler (DR) Non-voting members * . Benjamin Stephenson :* Nathaniel Pope * . Jonathan Jennings * . William Lattimore * . Rufus Easton, until August 5, 1816 :* John Scott, August 6, 1816 – January 13, 1817 Changes in membership The count below reflects changes from the beginning of the first session of this Congress. Senate *replacements: 6 ** Democratic-Republicans: 1 seat net loss ** Federalists: 1 seat net gain *deaths: 0 *resignations: 7 *interim appointment: 1 *seats of newly admitted states 2 *'Total seats with changes: 12' House of Representatives *replacements: 15 ** Democratic-Republicans: no net change ** Federalists: no net change *deaths: 9 *resignations: 16 *contested election: 2 *seats of newly admitted states: 1 *'Total seats with changes: 27' Employees * Architect of the Capitol: Benjamin Latrobe Senate * Secretary: Charles Cutts of New Hampshire * Sergeant at Arms: Mountjoy Bayly * Chaplain: John Glendie, Presbyterian, elected December 8, 1815 ** Sereno Edwards Dwight, Congregationalist, elected December 16, 1816 House of Representatives * Clerk: Thomas Dougherty * Sergeant at Arms: Thomas Dunn, elected December 4, 1815 * Doorkeeper: Thomas Claxton, elected December 4, 1815 * Chaplain ** Spencer H. Cone, Baptist, elected December 4, 1815 ** Burgess Allison, Baptist, elected December 2, 1816 References * * External links * Statutes at Large, 1789-1875 * Senate Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress * House Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress * Biographical Directory of the U.S. Congress * U.S. House of Representatives: House History * U.S. Senate: Statistics and Lists 014 Category:1815 in the United States Category:1816 in the United States Category:1817 in the United States